


A Boy Called Sasuke Uchiha

by OtakuGirl11324



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, School, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuGirl11324/pseuds/OtakuGirl11324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS. It's been five years since after our parent's death. I had to take care of something before I went back, but now that I'm back I start questioning if that was the right thing to do. Everywhere I go something bad happens to me. I'm starting to think somebody is chasing me, and I'm not going to let them hurt anyone else close to me. If it's me they want, it's me they get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy Called Sasuke Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first SasuNaru I wrote and I'm deciding to post it, so it might not be as good as my others but I figured I might as well post it here xD.

**Prologue**

These past five years have been ... exhausting to say the least. For both Sasuke and for his older brother Itachi. You see, their parents were killed so Itachi took Sasuke out of school for a few days, which turned out to be five years. Itachi was planning on putting Sasuke back into school the following year but they both decided against it.

Sasuke liked being home and away from the drama of the school life (even though it was brought to him on occasions by his friends that came to visit), and Itachi liked being closer to his brother. All of Sasuke's friends came over once in a while since they never got to see him, so Sasuke is still close with everyone in his class.

It all wasn't fun and games though, it did take them a while to get used to supporting themselves. Itachi had some troubles getting a good job. Sasuke also got a job to help his brother. Now Itachi and Sasuke are doing fine and everything is normal again ... well, as normal as it can get at least.

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: Five Long Years**

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all."

"But I heard that-"

"I heard the same thing."

"So you mean to tell me that-?"

"Yup."

"So it's really true?"

"I overheard it from the teachers so it's definitely true."

"No way!"

"I'm not kidding."

"It's finally come."

"I know, we're all excited."

"Sasuke Uchiha is finally coming back to school after five years!"

"I wonder what he looks like now?"

"Probably even hotter than normal."

"Who's homeroom is he in?"

"I'm not sure."

"I heard it was room 20."

"Let's go see if it's true!"

"But it's the first day of school, what if we get in trouble, my parents would kill me for sure!"

"Fine, stay here, see if we care." They all run out of the room leaving the girl, but she soon decides to go along with them.

"Wait up!"

"Great, just what I want." I lean back in the seat of Itachi's car trying to hide from the mad house (School) behind me.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asks.

"Can't I just come back next year or something?"

"Why, I thought we agreed on this year." Itachi said being thoroughly confused.

"I just really don't feel like having to go back there."

"And?"

"All the girls are going to bombard me since they haven't seen me in five years." I sigh glaring back to him.

"I see." Itachi was trying to hide his laughter but I could still see the smile he was holding back.

"It's not funny Itachi." I glare at him so he stops laughing, but he was still smiling.

"Right, not funny, got it." He paused for a second then he looked back to me as if he had something really

important to say. "I got it!" I look at him with my this-better-not-be-a-waste-of-my-time look. "Just go up to all the girls and tell them you're gay, they should leave you alone then, right."

I actually thought he was going to say something intelligent, how naive of me. I just roll my eyes and open

the car door swinging my legs out.

"What? Not good enough?"

"I'll see you at home." I close the car door and walk up to the school taking a few seconds before I walk through the doors. I take a quick look around and turn to leave just as quickly as I came in, but somebody stopped me.

"Not so fast, Sasuke." I look up to see my old teacher, Kakashi-sensei. "You just got here, don't go barging out right away." I pull away from his hand that rested on my arm.

"Let me go." I walk past Kakashi and open the door.

"I get it, you're just afraid," He paused knowing full well this got my attention. He looked over his shoulder at me sure as hell he was mocking me under that mask of his. "aren't you, you scaredy cat." I clench and unclench my fist. This is why I hate this place, and especially Kakashi. He knew exactly how to get under my skin. That's probably why I was put in his homeroom ... again.

I close the door turning around and I walk past him heading for my homeroom and I say something over my shoulder. "Fine, I'll stay, but it has nothing to do with anything you said."

"I'm glad you reconsidered." I didn't have to look back to know he was smiling in victory. That damn bastard.

I'm glad no one is out in the halls right now. As soon as I thought that a group of girls came running out of a room yelling "Where's room 20? Where is it?". Why do I always have to jinx myself? I look beside me and I see that the janitors closet is cracked open so I quickly go in and close it, but I make sure it won't lock on me so I put something between the door and the wall leaving just a slight crack.

The girls ran into room 20 and stayed in there for a little while but soon came out more disappointed than ever. What's their problem? Girls are so annoying, maybe I will tell them I'm gay ... what am I thinking?!

When they were gone from my view I slowly open the door and check if my coast was clear, it was. I step out of the closet and close the door.

"You know you won't be able to do that for the entire school year." Kakashi snuck up behind me scaring me half to death, but I calm myself down rather quickly.

I just wave off Kakashi's words like they meant absolutely nothing.

"Here." Kakashi somehow got in front of me, making me wonder how he accomplished that so quickly. He was standing in front of room 20's doors. "I'll let you have the grand entrance." Kakashi said smiling suspiciously.

"Whatever." I open the door not paying attention and step in and a board eraser falls on my head. You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me. I look down at the eraser and then up at the class. Only an idiot would set up a stupid trick like that. ... that just means that I'm the idiot who fell for it ... dammit! I now know why Kakashi let me go first. Damn him. The class was staring straight at me now. Great. Whatever. Just brush it off and go take your seat Sasuke.

"Sasuke." An all to familiar voice sounded from someone in the class. A girl. Maybe with pink hair. Slightly annoying. Obsessive issues. Always smells good. Yup, it's Sakura.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura said through clenched teeth as she hit a completely shocked blonde boy in the back of the head.

"Well now that's out of the way, let's take our seats shall we?" Kakashi wanders into the room picking up the eraser and putting back to where it belonged. I brush off the idiotic prank (assumingly done by the class idiot himself, Naruto) and took my seat in the front of the class away from everyone else. Still a little mad that I fell for his prank, I glare to the blonde in the back of the class. He quickly looked away from me acting innocent and scratching the back of his head.

From the short glance I got of the class, it looks like I know everyone. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, even Gaara, and Naruto. Oh, of course I would get a class with all of the people I know. With the exception of the occasional few I've never even seen before, like Sai, right? Is that his name? And there are a few others I didn't even bother learning their names, so they must not have been very important.

As homeroom continued I could still hear Sakura beating on Naruto and telling him to go apologize. Everyone else is staring at me, did I really change that much, I mean really? Well, I guess I did grow, but everyone does it should be no big deal. Looks like I'm going to have to put my old don't-even-think-about-talking-to-me presence back to use. I really am in no mood to be bothered today.

I put my elbows on the desk and intertwine my fingers in front of my mouth as I stare out the window thinking.

That idiot. Why does he always have to pull such childish pranks? If he was going to pull a prank he should at least learn a better one. He makes me so mad sometimes. How can he always walk around with that giant grin, and nothing ever bothers him, his blue eyes, okay well I like his eyes, and I like how he looks in the sun with his shirt off, but that's all. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of footsteps coming my way. What is it now?

"Sasuke." Sakura said quietly. I look at her not saying a word, which is my way of telling people to continue talking. "Would you mind if I sat with you?" Believe it or not, Sakura is my best friend and she knows almost everything about me. She knows how I work, my thoughts, she knows how I'll act, everything (for the most part).

"I don't care." I say in an unwelcoming tone, but Sakura knows me enough to not let my attitude bother her.

"So, how's Itachi?"

"Normal."

"Do you like being back at school?"

I just look at her and give her an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Right, stupid question." She laughed. "I also wanted to apologize for Naruto's stupid prank just now," So I was right, it was Naruto. "it was meant for Kakashi, he didn't know you would walk through the door first."

"You're right, if he knew I would walk through first he probably would have put a bucket of water up there of something."

"I guess you're right." she smiles and looks down at the table. "Hey, are you doing anything after school today?"

"No."

"Then I'm taking you to go get ice cream." She grins at me looking really happy.

"Okay, but I'll have to tell Itachi first."

"Alright."

"Hey, Sasuke!" Ino cheers from behind me. She sits on the other side of me making me have to scoot over into Sakura. I glare at her and she does her best to ignore it.

"What do you want?" I say more rudely than intended. Oops.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together after school?"

"I can't"

"Wha- why not?"

"Because he is walking home with me." Sakura butts in. She just had to say it didn't she, now they are going to be fighting, and I'll be in the middle, like always. I lean back and sigh. Just ignore it and it will go away.

"Looks like you got your plate full on the first day back, huh Sasuke." Kiba laughed from behind me.

"I'm glad I'm not you, that would be such a drag." Shikamaru sighs laying his head on his desk.

"Is that, that Sasuke Uchiha kid you were always talking about Naruto?" Sai said as he sat next to Naruto.

"Hmph, ya, wait what? Don't make it sound as if I'm obsessed with him!"

"But you always talk about him and-"

"No! I was just worried, that's all!"

"So you were worried about me huh, Naruto?" I look back at him. "That's cute." I had a teasing tone in my voice that Naruto caught onto.

"You misunderstood! Wait, hey it's not nice to eavesdrop teme!"

"Yeah, yeah." I wave a hand at him and turn back around.

Everyone finally settled down and went back to their seats leaving me alone again. The first half of the day dragged on for so long, I already knew all the stuff they were teaching. Naruto got in trouble a few times which was actually pretty entertaining, even though I didn't laugh on the outside I was definitely laughing on the inside. When it was finally lunch we all sat around on the roof of our school.

"Hey Sasuke." Ino says leaning on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Hmm?" That's all she was going to get.

"I know we've all seen you during the time when you were getting home schooled, but why did you wait so long to come back." I stopped shoveling food into my mouth and looked at her. Everyone else was staring at me. Naruto was the only one who didn't look interested, but I knew he was only acting like he didn't want to know.

"I don't see why its so important, I had to deal with something, that's all." I continued eating.

"What did you have to deal with?"

"Nothing." I sigh trying my best to ignore the stupid questions.

"But if it was nothing then why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I didn't want to."

"Your brother wouldn't allow that though."

"But he did."

"There has to be another reason." There isn't really a reason to why I didn't come back, I just didn't want to and I liked being home schooled so Itachi let me do it for a little while longer.

I take a sip of my water and look over at Ino. I take a deep breath through my nose and spit out my water in her face leaving her and everyone else completely speechless.

"Shut up." I really hate it when people try to play 20 questions with me when I don't want to. Everyone was trying to hide their laughter, some failing (Naruto and Kiba).

"You ready?" Sakura comes up to me smiling.

"Ya, I gotta call Itachi though, hold on one second." I pull out my phone and call my brother.

"Sasuke?"

"Hey, Itachi, I am going to hang out with a friend after school today."

"Oh, okay."

"Bye-"

"Wait Sasuke!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell them you are gay?" I could hear him holding back a laugh.

"Goodbye Itachi." I hung up the call and put the phone in my pocket.

"You're gay?!" Sakura shouts. My eyes widen and I put my hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud!"

"So you are gay?!" She lowers her voice.

"Whoa what? No." Did I reply to quickly?

"Okay, suuure you aren't." She winked at me.

"Whatever, let's go." I say as I start to walk out of the classroom when Naruto says something.

"Sakura!"

"Huh? Yeah Naruto?"

"Do you want to walk home with me today?"

"Sorry dobe, she's walking with me." I wrap my arm around her neck and walk out of the classroom grinning.

"Did you do that to make him angry?"

"Pretty much." I smirk as we leave the school grounds. I take my arm off of her and I could see the slight disappointment in her eyes.

"How many of our friends did you actually see over your five years away?"

I look at her thinking for a second. "Everyone I think."

"Really?" She raised he eyebrows and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't of guessed that anyone would have visited you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." She laughs.

I glare at her and she elbows my arm harshly.

"Oh, put that glare away Mr. Grumpy Pants, I was only joking."

I shove my hands in my pockets and look to the ground.

"You know, I really think Naruto was happy to see you."

My eyes widen slightly and I look up to her then I quickly look away when I see her smirk.

"You seem happy about that."

Don't reply to that Sasuke, it's a trick question.

"Well, when he saw you and he was speechless, he was smiling when we sat down too."

"He always smiles."

She sighs crossing her arms. "Must you take the joy out of everything."

I shrug ignoring her comment.

When we finally arrived at the ice cream shop we both got a cone and she paid since she insisted. When we got our cones we went to the park that wasn't to far from the ice cream parlor. Sakura skipped over to a swing happily and plopped down on it, causing it to break and her face falls into her ice cream. I couldn't help but somewhat laugh when she turned around to look at me with a pouty face and vanilla ice cream on her nose. Of course I couldn't just leave her there so I walk over and help her up handing her a napkin I grabbed at the ice cream parlor. She wipes off her nose.

She walks to another swing and slowly sits on it, making sure it won't break too. I then claimed the one next to her with a slight smile on my face. We sat there in silence as we ate our ice cream cones, both content with just being in each other's presence not needing to talk... at the moment. When we both finished our cones I looked at her waiting for her to speak. She always brought me here to talk.

"What?" She questioned why I was looking at her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Just because I bring you here doesn't mean I wanna talk or anything." I just looked at her in silence until she finally gave in. "Fine, I do want to talk about something."

I say nothing.

"You looked really spaced out today, are you alright."

"I always look like that."

"No I mean you were even more spaced out than normal. Every time I looked to you, you were looking out the window like a space cadet or something you also kept rubbing your face. What were you thinking about?"

You remember that time when Sasuke was looking out the window? Well since he already knew what the teachers were teaching, he decided to not pay attention. But each time he spaced out, he started thinking about none other than a certain blonde boy, followed by some random thought, but then back to the blonde.

"Nothing really." I won't tell her what I was thinking about. She would take never let it go.

"Sasuke."

I look at her not saying anything. She thought I was lying, which I was, but she didn't need to know that.

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

I stay silent for a moment trying to think about how I'm going to say it. "What is the deal with everyone?"

I looked over to her, her confusion written all over her face so I decide to elaborate.

"Whenever I looked to someone they were always looking at a certain someone, what's going on?"

Sakura smirks and crosses her arms. "I'll tell you, but..."

Oh great, when she says that it's never good. "But?"

"You have to tell me what you were thinking about in school today." Do I really need to know that badly? No. But did I want to know for some reason? Yes. Dammit Sakura.

"Fine." I look down to the ground. "I was thinking about ..."

"Sorry what's that? I didn't catch the last part." She leaned closer cupping a hand around her ear.

"Nar..."

"Speak up Sasuke." She leaned back in her swing glaring at me.

"I was thinking about Naruto dammit!"

"Wha-" She gawks at me, but then she gets a playful smirk on her face. "You suuure you're not gay?" I look at her wide eyed.

"No." I glare at her, then push her arm a little when her smirk becomes wicked. "Okay, fine, you caught me, I'm gay, happy now?"

"I already knew," I glare at her. "I just wanted you to finally admit it to me." She crosses her arms in victory and my glare intensified. It's official, I hate her.

"Okay, since you played along I'll tell you what you want to know."

I continue to glare at her.

"You know Gaara, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, he likes Naruto, Naruto likes me, Neji likes Gaara and Tenten, Tenten likes Choji, Lee likes Neji and Tenten, Ino likes you, Choji likes Ino, Kiba likes Hinata, Hinata likes Gaara, oh and Kakashi and Iruka like each other but they don't know the other one likes them, and lastly, you like Naruto."

My heart skips a beat and I lose my cool for a second before composing myself again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Judging by your reaction I'd say it's true."

It is absolutely not true! I don't like that dobe at all. "No, it's not, so stop getting a wild imagination and get back to reality."

"I can tell that you have feelings for him Sasuke."

Silence.

"Why can't you just admit it to yourself."

Silence again.

"I just want you to be happy."

You guessed it, silence.

"I could help you if you wanted."

"I don't need your help."

"I just want to make it so you stop being so emotionless all the time, and I thought that if you were to get the one you love then you would be happier."

Love? I don't love him. "I don't love him, I like him and that's it." Wait, did I just- crap.

Sakura smirks and leans closer to me. "What was that? I don't think I heard you."

"I'm not saying it again, you heard me the first time."

"I know, can I just say one thing?"

"No."

"Oh well, I told you so." She does a little mini victory dance.

"Okay, shut up." Damn girls and their trickery. I must be really out of it to fall for a stupid thing like that.

"I'm glad you actually like someone, it just means you are more human than we all thought."

"I swear if you tell anyone Sakura."

"It's fine Sasuke, I won't say anything, I swear."

"Hn."

"We should get going." Sakura gets up and I do the same. I shove my hands in my pockets and look at the ground.

Before we get very far I accidentally bump into someone. I look up to see a freakishly pale man with long black hair and creepy yellow eyes that resembled a snake, it looked as if he had on purple eyeliner too.

"I'm sorry." The man said, not really sounding to sorry, he actually sounded pretty suspicious.

I just glare at him and quickly walk away. I glance back to see him licking his lips in a really creepy way. I definitely don't want to run into him again anytime soon.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked still staring at him.

"I'm not sure."

"Well he's really weird." She shivers and looks back to me.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing after school tomorrow?"

"Work."

"Aw man, I wanted you to help me with my English work."

"Come to my work around four, I should be done then."

"Alright." She smiles looking over to me. We stop when we both realize where we are.

"Right, so I'll see you later then." I turn around and walk up to my house.

"Right." I could hear her footsteps slowly trailing away as I got to my front door.

"I'm home!" I shout so Itachi could hear as I set my bag down and hang my jacket on the hanger.

No answer, he must be asleep already. I guess it is already ten. I look down by my feet and see Itachi's shoes so he's definitely here. I lock the door and walk into the kitchen opening the fridge and grab a bottle of water. I make my way to the living room to see Itachi on the phone with his back to me.

"Yes, I know that already. I told you not to worry about it alright. Yeah, yeah," Itachi stops talking and turns to me, slightly smiles then goes back to his call. "hey I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sasuke's home." I could hear muffled yells as Itachi hung up the phone and looked at me.

"How was your first day of school?" He shoves his phone in his pocket taking a seat on the couch.

"He didn't seem to pleased about you hanging up." I take a seat on the chair next to him.

"Oh him? It's fine trust me. He'll get over it by tomorrow, so tell me, any new cute boys that you have your eyes on?" He leans towards me excitedly.

"Hn." I get up and shove my hands in my pockets getting ready to retreat to my room. "Same old, same old."

"Aw what a bummer." He leans back in his seat and sighs.

"I'm going to bed now, I'm busy tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I head back to my room and close the door behind me. I fell onto my bed trying to fall asleep. Easier said than done. Why must my mind wake up when I want to sleep, but once my mind was done recapping today's events I could finally get some well deserved rest.

 

 


End file.
